Olivia Watanabe
Honolulu, Hawaii |Education = |Alma = University of Hawaii – Manoa (B.A.) |Residence = |Party = Nā Mea Āpau |Spouse = Dave Watanabe (m. 2006) |Children = 2 }}Olivia Rae Watanabe (née Robinson; born 12 June 1980) is a Hawaiian politician serving as Leader of Nā Mea Āpau since 2014. She was first elected to the National Assembly of Hawaii in 2010. Watanabe was born into a working-class family in Honolulu. After finishing high school, she studied sociology at the University of Hawaii – Manoa, graduating in 2002. After graduating from college, Watanabe worked in the Nā Mea Āpau headquarters, before becoming a staffer in the National Assembly in 2005. Afterwards, she began working with non-governmental organizations, before leaving in 2010 to begin a political career. Watanabe's political career began after she was included on the Nā Mea Āpau ticket for the 2010 Hawaiian general election. When the party won enough seats, Watanabe was elected to parliament. She has since won reelection in the 2015 election as well. In May 2014, Party Leader Laila Fuentes announced her resignation and that she would not seek another term in office. Fuentes endorsed Watanabe as her successor, and she was selected unopposed to become the new Party Leader. Watanabe led the party in the 2015 elections, which saw a great increase in seats for the party. Watanabe is a widely recognizable figure in Hawaiian popular culture, largely due to her popularity with Hawaiian youth. She has appeared in programs on Hawaii Blu to promote youth voting and interest in politics. Watanabe has also been theorized as a potential future Prime Minister of Hawaii by political pundits. Early life and family Watanabe was born on 12 June 1980 in Honolulu to parents Joe and Rachael Robinson (née Moana). Her father is of English and Irish origin, while her mother is of English, Filipino, and Native Hawaiian descent. Joe works as an auto mechanic, while Rachael is a school librarian. The family was working-class, and Watanabe was raised in the Kalihi neighborhood of Honolulu. Watanabe has stated that growing up, her mother was a staunch supporter of the Socialist Party and specifically Helen Takahashi. Watanabe is the eldest of four children; her younger siblings include Brooke, born , Heather, born , and Axl, born . Education and early career Watanabe attended public schooling in Honolulu. She began high school at Farrington High School in 1994, later graduating in 1998. In high school, Watanabe was a varsity cheerleader and served as her class's treasurer. In 1997, she founded her school's branch of the youth wing of Nā Mea Āpau, which she served as president of. After graduating from high school, Watanabe enrolled in the University of Hawaii – Manoa, where she majored in sociology. Watanabe was active in youth politics at UH Manoa as well, serving as vice president of the college's youth wing of Nā Mea Āpau in her senior year. She graduated with her bachelor's degree in 2002. Despite initially planning to attend graduate school, Watanabe ultimately did not and began working at the Nā Mea Āpau headquarters in Honolulu shortly after her graduation. Her position entailed assisting in political campaigns for the party. Watanabe left her job at Nā Mea Āpau in 2005, and began working as a staffer in the National Assembly of Hawaii for Laila Fuentes. She left her job as a staffer in 2008 to work at Honolulu-based non-governmental organizations, focusing specifically on poverty. After leaving Fuentes's payroll, she still maintained a close working relationship with her. In 2009, Fuentes urged Watanabe to run for office on her own accord, and Watanabe left her career working at NGOs to begin her own political career. Political career National Assembly In 2009, Watanabe was invited by the by Nā Mea Āpau to be included on their ticket for the 2010 Hawaiian general election. The party ultimately won enough seats for Watanabe to be seated, and he became a member of the National Assembly. She has since won reelection in the 2015 Hawaiian general election as well. Leader of Nā Mea Āpau In May 2014, Party Leader Laila Fuentes announced her resignation and that she would not seek another term in office. Fuentes endorsed Watanabe as her successor, and she was selected unopposed to become the new Party Leader. Watanabe led the party in the 2015 elections, which saw a great increase in seats for the party. Watanabe is a widely recognizable figure in Hawaiian popular culture, largely due to her popularity with Hawaiian youth. She has appeared in programs on Hawaii Blu to promote youth voting and interest in politics. Watanabe has also been theorized as a potential future Prime Minister of Hawaii by political pundits. Personal life Watanabe met civil rights attorney Dave Watanabe in 2001, while they were both students at the University of Hawaii – Manoa. They dated for four years until becoming engaged in 2005, and later married two years afterwards in a small ceremony. They have two children together: Scott, born , and Lucy, born . The family resides in the Makiki neighborhood of Honolulu. Watanabe has identified herself as an agnostic, and states that she was raised primarily without religion. Category:1980 births Category:21st-century Hawaiian politicians Category:Hawaiian agnostics Category:Hawaiian female politicians Category:Hawaiian people of English descent Category:Hawaiian people of Filipino descent Category:Hawaiian people of Irish descent Category:Leaders of Nā Mea Āpau Category:Living people Category:Members of the National Assembly of Hawaii Category:Nā Mea Āpau members Category:Native Hawaiian people Category:People from Honolulu Category:University of Hawaii – Manoa alumni